Wedding Dress
by blackthorners
Summary: "The wedding dress that you're wearing was supposed to be worn beside me. Not him." Not everything goes how you want it, even love.


**Okay guys, I'm back with another story! This is my first fanfic/one-shot of the year and (again) it's about Fairy Tail! I decided to write this yesterday when listening to Taeyang's "Wedding Dress", which is a very good song. I recommend that everyone who's reading this to go listen to the song and listen to the MV! ;)**

**And btw, this fic ends sadly. So if you're looking for a happy ending, you have been warned. xD**

* * *

><p>Natsu ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't care where he went; he wanted to get away from the guild. The salmon-haired boy reached the blonde's apartment. He looked up and hesitated before running the opposite direction from it. He was in no mood to see her or let her scent drug him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Natsu sneakily glanced at Lucy who was sitting at the bar, chatting with Mirajane as usual. Apparently Mirajane was saying something that embarrassed Lucy because her cheeks suddenly grew crimson pink. He turned his attention back to where the rest of their team was at, minus Gray. The fire mage knew that he had to confess to Lucy soon. The rest of the guild knew of Natsu's feelings towards the celestial mage, except her of course. <em>

_Suddenly, the doors to the guild swung open and Gray walked in with his shirt in hands, slung over his right shoulder. Of course Natsu, like the rest of the people in the guild, expected for Gray to walk over to their table. Instead, the ice mage walked towards Lucy and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes suddenly sparkled and her face revealed a huge smile. She nodded her head up and down like crazy. _

"_Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"_

_Everyone in the guild looked at Lucy, bewildered. It wasn't every day that their calm celestial mage could be seen jumping up and down as if someone had just proposed to her. _

_Natsu froze at the thought. He rethought about it. Lucy didn't act like that every day and it made him suspicious. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't like what was going to happen next and braced himself for the sudden surprise, whatever it was going to be._

_Lucy hugged Gray and secretly gave him a kiss on the lips, which only Mirajane saw. She dropped the bowl that she was holding and all the content in the bowl dirtied the floor but she didn't care. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Gray clearly knew that Natsu had his eyes on the blonde, so why did he steal her? Unless they were going out in secret, that is. She became furious at the thought that Natsu would never end up with Lucy but maintained herself._

"_Guess what guys?" All the members present looked at Lucy and Gray, then glancing at the takeover mage who seemed to be frozen solid at her spot. They then ignored the barmaid and smiled at Lucy and Gray, not aware of what was going to happen next. _

"_Gray and I are getting married!" Lucy announced. The whole guild fell silent and stared at Natsu in confusion. The first person to break the silence was Natsu and he ran straight to the guild doors. He couldn't face Gray or Lucy after what had just happened._

* * *

><p>"That bastard! How could he…? After all we've been through, I tell him that I like Lucy and he steals her?" The thought of Lucy marrying and that she would never be his made him furious as his surroundings became warmer than usual. The temperature rose and the people around looked at him, knowing that he was the source behind all this heat.<p>

He looked down at his waist as a little keychain hung and dangled from there. It was given from Lucy on June 21st, the birthday that Igneel had given him. It was the first present ever and it hung there so cutely. He stared at it as tears came to his eyes.

"Have you forgotten all those times we've spent together?"

* * *

><p><em>Natsu and Lucy were happily walking along the streets of Magnolia to her apartment with Happy flying in circles above them. Lucy was humming an unknown tune to Natsu and when a pigeon pooped on her shoulder, it ruined the moment. Lucy, of course, freaked out and Natsu couldn't help but hold in his laughter. <em>

"_C'mon!" Natsu took hold of Lucy's hand and started running towards her apartment, which was now in sight. "The faster we get you home, the faster you'll be clean!"_

_Lucy blinked at the salmon-haired boy in front of him. For a second there, she was attracted to him. _No, don't think like that_, she thought. _You already have Gray. _She smiled and ran with Natsu to her apartment. _

_Happy was playing with Plue as Lucy was in the shower._

"_Hey Natsu, when are you going to confess to her?" Happy asked the dragon slayer. Natsu didn't need any more words to know who the Exceed was talking about. Everyone in the guild, but her of course, knew about his feelings towards the celestial mage. _

"_When the time is right, Happy," Natsu said and smiled his famous grin at Happy. In less than a minute, Lucy came out with a towel wrapped around her body and Natsu was content. The best thing about sleeping in the same room and bed with Lucy was her scent. Her vanilla scent just made his skin tingle and gave him goose bumps. "Hey Lucy."_

_Lucy smiled at him before going back to the bathroom to change into her pyjamas. A minute later, she came out wearing a pair of gray sweatpants with an oversized T-shirt. _

_Natsu then hatched an evil idea. It wasn't really evil to him, but Lucy probably wouldn't like it. But, oh well. It wasn't like he could help it. So when Lucy sat on her bed, getting ready for bed, Natsu ran towards her and tackled her onto her bed. He slowly breathed. The two were closer than Natsu had ever dreamed of and their noses were so close to touching each other. _

"_What's the matter, Natsu?" Lucy asked as she tried to get free of Natsu's grasp. His serious face was scaring her. _

_Then, Natsu's thin, pursed lips changed into a huge grin. "Surprise!" he yelled as he started to tickle the blonde. Lucy broke into a fit of laughter as he tickled her non-stop. _

"_S-stop it, Na-Natsu!" _

_About half an hour later, the two went to bed content. Natsu was worn out from making Lucy stay in his grasp while tickling her, and Lucy was worn out from all the laughing._

...

_Natsu searched all over town to find Lucy. He couldn't let her depressed self get to her and he wouldn't either. He hurriedly ran to her apartment, which for some reason he didn't search first, and immediately jumped through the windows. Natsu found her sitting on the floor, with back against the bed and head buried in her arms. _

"_Lucy…" Natsu swiftly made his way through the cluttered apartment. He knew how she felt. She had just lost _all _of her family, not just her mother and father. She had just discovered that all her servants, the one who she has spent her entire childhood with, were eliminated when their masters got angry and made a foolish decision to kill them. Of course, it wasn't exactly the same as Natsu losing Igneel or Gray losing both his family and Ur or Erza losing Rob and being betrayed by Jellal. Because they all had each other to spend their childhood with and they were all still alive. But Lucy? Everyone that she spent her childhood was gone. No one could exactly say they understood the pain she was feeling._

"_They were everything," Lucy whispered. She lifted her head and Natsu saw that she wasn't crying anymore but the evidence was there. Her eyes were all red and there were tear stains on her cheeks. "They were everything to me, Natsu." _

"_I know Lucy, I know," Natsu softly said and caressed Lucy's cheeks, slowly wiping the dried tears away. He lifted her head and put it on his shoulder, letting her lean on him._

* * *

><p>Lucy stood in front of the mirror, admiring the wedding dress on her curvaceous body. She was so glad that she was able to afford enough jewels to buy the dress because it looked gorgeous on her. Everything about the dress was perfect. Lucy just couldn't stop gushing at its low V-neck, the tiny little rhinestones at the waist of the dress and the fact that the dress fell at her knees, which was what she had always wanted. The blonde smiled at herself in the mirror. She knew that it was going to be a perfect wedding and she knew that she wouldn't regret it. Or, she hoped so.<p>

When Wendy, the bridesmaid, came in to tell Lucy that they were going to start the ceremony, the blond took one last glance in the mirror and thought she saw her parents. _Of course not, silly, _she told her. _They're not alive anymore…_

...

Natsu looked up from he was standing as the best man. For some reason Gray had chosen him to be the best man. He didn't really object to it even though it hurt him to be the best man of the wedding for _Lucy._

_It wasn't supposed to be like this, _he thought to himself. _The person standing in front of me isn't supposed to be Gray. It was supposed to be me. _

The doors to the hall opened and Lucy entered, making everyone, especially Gray and Natsu, breathless. She was wearing the little tiara that her mother had also worn at her wedding and in her hands was a bouquet of flowers.

_That wedding dress you're wearing, Lucy, was supposed to be worn beside me. But you're not wearing it beside me. _Natsu's heart broke at the thought that he would never have Lucy now. Any minute now, Lucy and Gray would both say "I do" and they would finally kiss. And they would finally become a newlywed couple, the second after Alzack and Bisca.

* * *

><p>Natsu slumped down in his couch, gazing at the ring he had bought but never gave. It was meant to be worn on the beautiful hands of Lucy but it was too late. Her ring finger was already in another man's ring.<p>

He had skipped the party after at the guild. Everyone had gone of course, to celebrate the wedding of Gray and Lucy, except him. He didn't want to face the newlywed couple, not before he started to heal. But he knew that he would never heal. Because Lucy was the first girl he had ever laid eyes and she would also be the last.

_The man who stood beside you in your wedding dress should have been me, Lucy. It should have been me and not Gray. I was supposed to kiss you in your wedding dress and not him. I hope you're happy though. Because if you're not happy with him, I'll never be able to forget you and the miserable times I had. _


End file.
